Minecraft song parodies
by DaughterOfHades04
Summary: Just a few random song parodies I made. I was bored. I will be taking song requests and I will attempt to make them... It's actually quite difficult! Creeperkiller121
1. Song 1

Here is a parody of he song Fancy:

First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
And I'm still in the Griefing Bizness  
I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)  
You should want a bad girl like this (huh?)  
Throw it out and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
Cup of water, cup of milk, cup of lava  
Diamonds, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
Takin' all the potions straight, never chase that (never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' Herobrine back (what?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?

Inventory's spillin', you should taste that

_[Chorus: Charli XCX]_  
I'm a griefer  
You already know  
I'm in the portal  
From the Nether to the Overworld  
I'm a griefer  
Gimme all your diamonds  
Forget my gamer tag  
'Bout to blow your house

_[Verse 2: Iggy Azalea]_  
I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't kill at no department  
better get my diamonds on time, if they not diamonds, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my diamonds on time, if they not diamonds, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be the griefer, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

_[Chorus: Charli XCX]_  
I'm a griefer  
You already know  
I'm in the portal  
From the nether to the overworld  
I'm a griefer  
Gimme all your diamonds  
Forget my gamer tag  
'Bout to blow your house

_[Bridge: Charli XCX]_  
Trash the whole world  
Let's get drunk on some potions  
Jump on a horse  
Run away from the villagers  
Yeah, keep on turning it up  
TNT blowing, we don't give a dirt  
Griefer star, yeah I'm deluxe  
That's my diamond sword, you don't get to touch  
Ow...

_[Verse 3: Iggy Azalea]_  
Still stuntin', how you love that?  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Diamonds, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch those  
It's just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could craft it, huh?  
Never turn down nothing,  
Slaying these noobs, diamond sword in my hand like

_[Chorus: Charli XCX]_  
I'm a griefer  
You already know  
I'm in the portal  
From the nether to the overworld  
I'm a griefer  
Gimme all your diamonds  
Forget my gamer tag  
'Bout to blow your house

_[Outro:]_  
Who that, who that, G-G-G-G-GRIEFER  
That do that, do that, G-G-G-G-GRIEFER  
Who that, who that, G-G-G-G-GRIEFER  
Blow your stuff

Who-who-who-who that, who that, G-G-GRIEFER G-G-GRIEFER  
That do that, do that, G-G-G-G-G-GRIEFER  
Who that, who that, G-G-G-G-G-GRIEFER  
Blow your house

Bai!

-Stay AFTA

Creeperkiller121


	2. Song 2

And here's Flo rida's Whistle:

Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds, baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just craft an iron pick-axe  
And you find a hole  
Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds baby  
Here we go

(Look) I'm betting you like diamonds  
And I'm betting you love creative mode  
And I'm betting you like mobs that give love to mobs  
And stroke each other's little egos  
I bet you I'm guilty your world  
That's just how we live here girl  
Who in the hell built this house?  
There's only one dia, and one mond  
I'm a damn shame  
Order more potions, try out new motions  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your arms spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer

Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds, baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just craft an iron pick-axe  
And you find a hole  
Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds, baby  
Here we go

Diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
Diamonds baby, diamonds baby

Di-diamonds baby, diamonds baby  
Diamonds baby, diamonds baby  
Di-diamonds baby, diamonds baby

It's like everywhere I go  
Creepers ready to blow  
You don't leave a note  
She can get any by the low  
Told me she's not a pro  
It's okay, it's under control  
Show me some digging, 'cause girl you can handle  
Baby we start mining, you come up in part clothes  
Girl I'm losing wing, my house the same road  
Show me your perfect action, you got it my banjo  
Talented with your pick, good for mining my diamonds  
So amusing, now you can make a mine with the music  
Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
Give me the perfect action, ya never lose it

Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds, baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just craft an iron pick-axe  
And you find a hole  
Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds, baby  
Here we go

Diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
Di-diamonds baby, diamonds baby  
Diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
Whi-diamonds baby, diamonds baby

Go girl you can dig it  
Let me see you ride on a pig yeah  
I'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me  
Now, girl let that TNT blow-oh, oh oh  
Yeah, baby let that TNT blow-oh oh!

Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just craft an iron pick-axe  
And you find a hole  
Can you mine my diamonds baby, diamonds baby  
Here we go

Diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
Di-diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
Diamonds baby, diamonds baby,  
Diamonds baby, diamonds baby

Next up is Katy Perry's Roar!


	3. Song 3

Here's Roar by Katy Perry (as promised):

I used to punch your wood and mine your ores  
You were scared of monsters, so I made a door  
But I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a sword  
I let you push me past the bedrock point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like a creeper gonna bring you down  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the creeper, a hisser, staying away from fire  
'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow  
Louder, louder than TNT  
'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me blow

Now I'm floating like a ghast in the night sky  
Stinging like a spider I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my hiss, you hear that sound  
Like a creeper gonna bring you down  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the creeper, a hisser, staying away from fire  
'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow  
Louder, louder than TNT  
'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow

Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh

Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me blow  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me blow  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me blow...

Ex-plode, ex-plode, ex-plode, ex-plode, ex-plode

I got the eye of the creeper, a hisser, staying away from fire  
'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow  
Louder, louder than TNT  
'Cause I am a monster and you're gonna hear me blow  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me blow  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me blow  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me blow...


	4. Songs 4 & 5

Here's a double whammy! First of all, Disney's Let it go (I HATE that) and then Avicii's Addicted to you (I think that's what it's called)

The TNT glows white in the mineshaft tonight  
Not a monster to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is dead like the TNT inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Aether knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them blow  
Well, now they know!

Let it blow, let it blow  
Can't switch it off anymore  
Let it blow, let it blow  
Turn away and craft a door!

I don't care  
What they're going to slay  
Let the gunpowder rage on,  
The TNT never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the foes that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and blow through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! (metaphorically speaking, of course)

Let it blow, let it blow  
I am one with the creepers and gunpowder  
Let it blow, let it blow  
You'll never see me die!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the gunpowder rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiralling in lit TNT all around  
And one thought explodes like a real blast  
I'm never going back,  
The ghast is in the past!

Let it blow, let it blow  
And I'll rise like the monsters at night  
Let it blow, let it blow  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the bottom of a mineshaft  
Let the gunpowder rage on,  
The TNT never bothered me anyway!

I don't know just how it happened,  
I let down my guard...  
Swore I'd never leave the house again  
But I fell hard.

Guess I should have seen it coming,  
Caught me by surprise...  
I wasn't looking where I was going,  
I fell into your lies

You came into my crazy world like a kind and gentle mob...  
Before I, I knew what hit me you were blowing up my dog...

I want to kill you,  
Get ready to fight,  
I stocked up on diamonds  
Could not get enough,  
Lost in your lies  
Drowning in blue  
Out of control,  
What can I do?  
I want to kill you!

Midnight blows in through the window,  
Dances round the room...  
Got me hypnotized,  
I'm getting high on the potions.

I really am going to kill you now,  
Oh, I know I'd go insane,  
If you were still alive tomorrow,

I couldn't stand the pain!

I want to kill you!  
Get ready to blow,  
You won't get a chance  
I'm gonna kill you,  
Before you kill me,  
Drowning in lies  
Out of control,  
What can I do?  
I want to kill you!


	5. Song 6

I am updating so fast! Here's disney's Do you want to build a snowman from Frozen. I still hate that movie.

Elsa? _[knocks]_  
Do you wanna spawn the wither?  
Come on, let's go and slay!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've run away

We used to mine together  
And now we don't  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna spawn the wither?  
It doesn't have to be the wither...

Go away, Anna.

Okay, bye...

Do you wanna spawn the wither?  
Or ride a pig around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls!

(Hang in there, pig lady.)

It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the creepers blow up...  
(hiss... BOOM)

Elsa, please I know you're in there  
I don't know if you are alive  
If you are dead then just respawn for me  
I'm right out here for you  
But just remember that

I HAVE A DIAMOND SWORD! (mwahahaha)

We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna spawn the wither? _[sniff]_


	6. Song 7

Here is Katy Perry's Dark Horse:

Oh, no.

_[Juicy J:]_  
Yeah  
Ya'll know what it is

Katy Creeper  
Slimey Slime, aha.  
Let's rage

_[Katy Perry:]_  
I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

I've got pressure plates all over,  
I've got stacks of TNT  
So don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with diamonds  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you with a diamond sword  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect sword, perfect sword  
Cause once you're in my mine, in my mine  
There's no going back

Mark my words  
This stuff will make you levitate  
Like a ghast  
Like a ghast without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's all in your pick-axe now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me

So you wanna play with diamonds  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you with a diamond sword  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect sword, perfect sword  
Cause once you're in my mine, in my mine (love trippin')  
There's no going back

_[Juicy J - Rap Verse:]_  
Uh  
She's a beast  
I call her Kreeper (come back)  
She blows you up  
Like y'old dynamite (woo)  
Be careful  
Try not to tread on her  
Pressure plates  
Cause she got so much  
You might fall into her trap  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
On your good side, give her diamonds  
or she'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with Steve in diamond armour  
Never gonna happen if you don't like her  
I'm gon' put her in a mineshaft  
Woo!  
Don't ever let her out, she got her TNT  
She'd blow you up so bad  
The creepers would be glad  
They wouldn't have to get up (get up)

Her pressure plates are everywhere  
I was trying to kill her  
But she is one good trapper  
I fell into her cave... and BOOM

_[Katy Perry:]_  
So you wanna play with diamonds  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at ya with a diamond sword (with a diamond sword)  
Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
A perfect sword, perfect sword (a perfect sword)  
Cause once you're in my mine, in my mine (in my mine)  
There's no going back


	7. Song 8

Here is Taylor Swift's Never getting back together... Minecraft style!

I remember when we found our first mineshaft  
Saying, "This is it, we've hit the jackpot," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen a creeper in a month  
When you said you had some space. (What?)  
We found loads of diamonds easily  
You kept them hidden in your inventory  
You insisted on them staying  
I say, "Okay then," we split up, you call me, "I died dude."

Ooh, we found some more diamonds last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever mining stuff together,  
We are never ever ever mining stuff together,  
You go craft a pick-axe, fall in lava, lose it all  
But we are never ever ever ever mining stuff together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you thinking that  
Cobblestone is diamond and that bats  
Are actually vampires with sharp fangs  
That can kill you instantly

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever mining stuff together  
We are never, ever, ever mining stuff together  
You go craft a pick-axe, fall in lava, lose it all (lose it all)  
But we are never ever ever ever mining stuff together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that diamonds stayed in lava  
You actually tried it out in the Nether  
Uggh... so he calls me up and he's like, "I lost the diamonds,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is impossible,  
We are never mining stuff together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever mining stuff together  
We are never ever ever mining stuff together  
You go craft a pick-axe, fall in lava, lose it all  
But we are never ever ever ever mining stuff together

We, ooh, mining stuff together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, mining stuff together

You go find some diamonds, fall in lava, lose it all (lose it all)  
But we are never ever ever ever mining stuff together


	8. Song 9

Here is Magic's Rude!

Half a heart left, and I have no bed

Got nothing else to lose

Except for a steak, I'm better off dead

All until I saw you

Hiding in the trees, tail wagging fast

Took out my steak

You followed the scent, then looked up at last, yeah

Be my wolf companion for the rest of my life?

We'll mine together and defend our lives

Just take this little steak, I hope that it will appease

No don't steal it from me, please oh please!

Why you gotta steal my food?

Don't you know I'd give it to you?

Why you gotta steal my food?

I'd probably die anyway

Steal my food

I would've died anyway

Steal my food

Hope to meet you again someday

Steal my food

We could've been family

Why you gotta steal my

Food?

There is an apple, up in a tree

Can't reach it from here

I'm down on the ground

Dying of fear

I should've killed ya

Would've roasted your meat

Would've covered my feet

With your skin yeah

Be my wolf companion for the rest of my life?

We'll mine together and defend our lives

Just take this little steak, I hope that it will appease

No don't steal it from me, please oh please!

Why you gotta steal my food?

Don't you know I'd give it to you

Why you gotta steal my food?

I'd probably die anyway

Steal my food

I would've died anyway

Steal my food

Hope to meet you again someday

Steal my food

We could've been family

Why you gotta steal my

Food?

Food?

Be my wolf companion for the rest of my life?

We'll mine together and defend our lives

Just take this little steak, I hope that it will appease

No don't steal it from me, please oh please!

Why you gotta steal my food?

Don't you know I'd give it to you?

Why you gotta steal my food?

I'd probably die anyway

Steal my food

I would've died anyway

Steal my food

Hope to meet you again someday

Steal my food

We could've been family

Why you gotta steal my

Food?

Why you gotta steal my food?


	9. Song 10

And here is Taylor Swift's Shake it off!

So every night I wait  
Standing underneath the rain  
That's when creepers slay, mm mm  
That's when creepers slay, mm mm  
I'm guarding these stupid gates,  
From dusk all the way 'til day  
And that's when the creepers slay, mm mm  
That's when creepers slay, mm mm  
And I keep snoozing,  
I just can't stop losing  
There's a monster spawner  
In that mine, spawning in all the mobs at night  
Cause the slayers gonna slay, slay, slay, slay, slay  
And the traders gonna trade, trade, trade, trade, trade  
But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake  
Bake it off  
Takers gonna take, take, take, take, take  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake

Bake it off, bake it off

I've never used a cheat  
And though I'm running out of meat  
I go on a killing spree, mm mm  
Go on a killing spree mm mm  
And I'm not gonna moan  
I've got a brick that I can throw  
I'm gonna use my bow, mm mm

Gonna use my bow, mm mm  
And I keep snoozing  
I just can't stop losing,  
There's a monster spawner,  
In that mine, spawning in all the mobs at night  
Cause the slayers gonna slay, slay, slay, slay, slay  
And the traders gonna trade, trade, trade, trade, trade  
But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake  
Bake it off  
Takers gonna take, take, take, take, take  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake

Bake it off, bake it off

Hey, hey, hey  
Just think about the all those monsters out there and how I'm tired

And all those stupid sheep I have to herd  
Oh and all those new villagers I gotta meet

Life's worse here than in the End

The spawns are odd  
But I'm just gonna bake  
There's a zombie over there and this just isn't fair  
Leave me alone so I can bake, bake

Cause the slayers gonna slay, slay, slay, slay, slay  
And the traders gonna trade, trade, trade, trade, trade  
But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake  
Bake it off, bake it off  
Takers gonna take, take, take, take, take  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
But I'm just gonna bake a cake, cake, cake

Bake it off, bake it off

Bake it off  
Bake it off  
Bake it off  
Bake it off


	10. URGENT

**Hi! Not part of the story, but just to say, I will be changing my pen name! I'm changing it to... DaughterOfHades04 , so...**

**1) Please do not use that username now xD**

**2) Make sure everyone that you know who likes my stories and stuff knows that I'm changing it**

**Thanks!**

**-Creeperkiller121, soon to be DaughterOfHades04**


	11. Urgent I think

So, um, yeah.

Truth is, and you may have already guessed so due to my lack of activity on this website... I'm leaving fanfiction. And not coming back.

There, I said it. Feels better now. No actual idea why.

It's just, I haven't been on for absolutely ages. I remember having about five hundred Documents, and now I've only got three left, each with about fifteen days left. That is how long I haven't been on.

I've got more -and, I'm sorry to say this- interesting things to do. I mean, I love you guys and all (not really, muahahaha) but I've been doing _more_ stuff.

And, I feel better now. I mean, I used to spend ages on this website with nothing else to do. I've found some better stuff, and, uh, yeah. I do them.

Okay, I _might_ come back. In a few years maybe, if I haven't forgotten this website. That's an insult, isn't it? _Forgotten. _You wouldn't want to be forgotten, right?

So, yeah.

Don't ask me _why_ I'm leaving. Because, I just told you.

Anyway, no doubt my stories have grown more popular than I imagine, and, I'm pretty sure they're only 98% trash- but, meh.

No point in begging or something. That will just prolong my perhaps eternal holiday.

And, Dragstream? I'm not copying you. Ah, "Great minds think alike", don't they? ;P

Well. This is it.

Bye.

:)


End file.
